


Fate

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/F, Role Reversal, Roleswap, ghoul kosaka yoriko, hidekane is minor, human kirishima touka, no happy ending, touka smells like coffee if that isnt clear, touriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: Yoriko didn't really know what to make of the odd human who approached her.





	Fate

Yoriko didn't really know what to make of the odd human who approached her.

Bold and straightforward, Kirishima Touka as she introduced herself, thrust out her hand and demanded instant friendship. Yoriko only blinked once and took it, smiling at how Touka's face immediately brightened like she was the sun disguised as a rash, reckless teenager. Yoriko was interested. Besides, Touka was a catch in the looks department anyway.

Touka stands out, Yoriko realized with a start. Her smell, that is. For some unapparent reason, Touka smells... certainly appetizing but not delicious as such, more like harsh and accentuated and a little pungent, a bit acidic but not overwhelming enough for it to be unpleasant, as if her scent is screaming for attention it will never get and so turned bitter.  
It fits her. Yoriko honestly likes it.

Touka was fascinating. She's a bit of everything. Anger and recklessness and sensitivity and grace. She goes to a martial arts class during the weekends and knows how to fight, which is impressive for a human.

Yoriko doesn't really remember her parents. They disappeared before she was three and left her to Yoshimura's care. Dead probably, she assumed. She still offers a look of understanding when Touka is revealed to be an orphan with a dead brother, and shares her story as well, admittedly censoring a few parts.

Touka knows how to make coffee. And brilliantly at that too. Yoriko's never been as excited as she's ever had when she finds out that Touka does shifts at a local coffee shop, and proudly proclaims themselves as destined for each other due to their matching jobs. Touka laughs and flicks Yoriko's forehead, who pouts in response. It's cold and winter is about to start and they're faces are red.

Touka regularly makes coffee for her afterwards, whenever they're at the other's apartments. Yoriko loves it and wouldn't mind continuing to drink it for the rest of her life. 

Admittedly, it doesn't really have much competition. The thought is a painful reminder of the boundaries she has to maintain.

Kaneki is too human for his own good. His scent is confusing and his morals are idealistic. Yoriko is annoyed and just gives him the silent treatment.

She prevents him from killing his friend. Hide just reminded her too much of her own human.

Yoriko's never killed anyone but it still hurt when he called her a monster.

He apologizes later, face flushed with shame and that made it better, but the memory is still engraved in her mind, taunting her softly.

Touka asks her what's wrong and she almost tells her, not used to keeping obvious secrets, but cuts off at the first word and waves her concern away, heart beating in fear. Touka doesn't buy it.

Later, Touka hugs her and Yoriko's face flushes.

"You'll always have me, okay?"

Several sentimental moments later, Yoriko's realized that she fell for her best friend. She calls up Kaneki and he's happy to start over so they meet up and talk. She finds out that Kaneki has feelings for sunflower boy and her heart wrenches and soars at the same time. 

Touka tastes like coffee. Yoriko loves it and smiles, digging her fingers into dark tresses.

 

Months later, Anteiku crashes and burns, flames dancing in harmony to the disaster that surrounds them. Kaneki holds his human close, face etched in exhaustion and defeat, and walks to his demise. Yoriko sinks to her knees and cries.

The delicate, perfect world Yoriko and Touka crafted around themselves shatters into pieces.

Such is fate.


End file.
